


A Proper Date

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Dating, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Stanford Era, but just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes to town to take Sam on a date and do it right</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).



Sam had already changed his shirt three times before he heard the knock at his door. 

Like Dean had to knock. Like he had to be invited in. Stupid jerk.

But his last message had been clear. He was not coming by to watch a movie and have sex and disappear before Sam woke up. He was there to take Sam out. 

So Sam had tried really hard to look nice with a particular eye toward not trying really hard to look nice.

Dean hadn't done the same. No leather jacket, no worn-out, torn up jeans. Dean was wearing a green button-up shirt and new jeans. Not thrift store new, either. Actual new. Like, not worn by anyone before him new.

More tentatively than Sam would have liked, they kissed at the door and moved inside.

"You're serious? We're going out?"

"Did my research, kid. There's a place two blocks from here that doesn't even have burgers on the menu. You ready to go?"

And yeah, Sam was ready. So fucking ready.

Dinner was steak and salad and baked potatoes and of course, pie for dessert, which Dean shared with Sam without even bitching about it. 

And then Dean paid the check. With cash.

And then Dean held his hand as they walked out, not letting go the whole way back to Sam's (thankfully empty) dorm room. 

And then Dean asked him if he had a good time.

Sam was overcome, almost too filled up with emotion to speak without crying, but he pulled it off. "Yeah, I - that was nice. It was really nice."

Dean pulled him onto the bed without another word, stripping both of their clothes efficiently until they were naked and wrapped around each other like blankets.

"Don't get spoiled, baby boy. I just figured I ought to take you out before I tried to get you into bed."

Sam laughed at that, really laughed, dimples and teeth and genuine happiness. "What, all of a sudden you don't think I'm easy?"

Before settling himself down to take his brother's cock into his mouth, Dean mumbled, "How the hell am I supposed to even know that anymore?"


End file.
